thezulapatrolfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury (planet)
Mercury is the closest and second-smallest planet (Pluto being the smallest) in the Solar System. He is known to be hyper-active & often talks at an energetic-tone. Like in real-life, Mercury is seen with a browish-color. Personality Mercury is cunning, hyper, quick-reactive, and energetic, but sometimes mischeivious, bratty, or even selfish. He often makes jokes, feels funny, and speaks at a light-pitch tone of voice. Mercury is also known to be considered as trigger-happy, dim-witted, and a rapid-reader. His speech could be hard to understand with fast-language, and not as very cautious though. Mercury can sometimes get hit by objects, or bothered by his other planetary-siblings, although he doesn't get insulted like Pluto, he might only get messed-with. However, Mercury may have some anger-issues with other characters in the series, like at the end of Round and Round We Go ''he was easily got distracted by Dark Truder & Traxie being blown-away by the deflating "fake" planet, so Mercury yelled at them that he & the other planets were busy orbiting. Abilities Mercury has statics of his own that allow him to react at certain speeds, rather than his personality. His hyper-active nature sometimes makes him want to be a fast-reader. At points, Mercury is not as inelligent as the other planets, so he is dim-witted. He often talks at a rapid-language; sometimes annoying, or comepletely-hard to understand, as some of his siblings often shove a small-object in his mouth just to quiet him down. Appearance Mercury mostly appears as a dark, blotchy-brown planet filled with impact-craters. He also has a happy masculine-face, with a friendly-smile that almost-always never frowns. However, like the other planets, Mercury does not have hands, arms, legs or feet, (or a tail) unlike the Zula Patrol. Also, unlike the other planets, it is certain if he has a very-thin or no atmosphere to breathe into. Episode Relevance ''Small is Beautiful '' '' Mercury makes his first full-appearance alongside the other planets in Small is Beautiful. He was shrunk-down by Dark Truder, worked with his siblings to get out of a sack, and sets out to grow back to normal-size. He was also seen happy almost every moment even when lining-up to form a planet-stack in the sack. ''Earth Hunt'' Mercury reappeared in Earth Hunt as a supporting-character during the events of this episode. He made jokes, felt funny, and made fun of Earth along with Jupiter and Saturn, until the laughter begins to change into a ruthless-arguement after mentioning Earth's spot. He was later sorry about taking Earth's place, since her orbit was too-slow for him. Mercury then returns to his own place, nearest to the Sun. ''The Outsider'' In The Outsider, Mercury was one of the planets to play on a volley ball-like game, as being part of'' "Team Terrestrial". He also is revealed to be confused by the other planets to serve the "ball" (which is actually an asteroid or Mugsey Meteor) told by Charon to Pluto. He was later sorry to his little-brother like in ''Earth Hunt (only for Pluto instead of Earth). ''Bula's Spin Party'' As one of Bula's invited friends, Mercury reappears at a party focused on spinning. He rotates in a counterclockwise-like spin-motion like all the others (except Venus, and especially Dark Truder's planet-disguise). ''Day for Night'' In Day for Night, Mercury makes his first cameo in an episode of the series. He was shown just about to take a nap along with the other planets. Also, it is revaled that Mercury's temperature can fall down to about -300 degrees, although this was not mentioned in the Multopedia. ''Round and Round We Go'' As a minor character, Mercury is seen orbiting around the Sun the fastest, as well as stating he would see Earth at the other side of the Sun (only on the extended-version), however he doesn't have any relevance in this episode. However, he is angerly seen yelling at Truder & Traxie that he & the other planets are orbiting. ''Young at Heart'' Mercury made a cameo while giving Zeeter metal for a formula. ''The Ins and Outs of Planets'' Cooming Soon ''Moon Mayhem'' In Moon Mayhem, Mercury made another cameo once again, he seen smiling for no apparent-reason. ''Crater Raters: Journey to Mercury'' Mercury did not physically show as his character-model as he appears, but is explored by the Zula Patrol to experience many craters on his surface. He was mentioned many times in the Multopedia, but this didn't mean Mercury was the title character. Quotes "Let us out!"- Small is Beautiful "Up ya' go!"- Small is Beautiful "Now we're talkin!'"- Small is Beautiful "Yeah, maybe she sprung a leak!"- Earth Hunt "And just makes you got the right for such a cushy-spot anyway huh!?"- Earth Hunt "You're just being selfish!" "We're orbiting here, we're orbiting here!"- Round and Round We Go "See you at the other side of the Sun!"- Round and Round We Go Trivia *Mercury seems to be the opposite of the planet Mars, because Mercury himself is often hyper & energetic, while Mars is often hot-headed & angry. He is quite workless as well. *Mercury is named after the Roman messeger-god of travel in Greek mythology. *He is one of the few characters in the series who almost-never frowns, due to his non-stop smiling at every moment he's seen in most episodes. Category:Planets